


Late Night Scare

by Kathryn0505



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn0505/pseuds/Kathryn0505
Summary: Lucy inadvertently scares Rufus on one of their trips. Luckily Wyatt is there to make it okay.





	

The 1880s were about as crappy as Rufus had predicted they would be. While he wasn’t too worried about being carted off as a slave (thanks, Lincoln!), he still wasn’t loving all of the glares he was getting on the street. Lucy and Wyatt carried on blissfully aware, but he knew they weren’t having any more fun than he was. Lucy had complained for five minutes straight about the absurdly uncomfortable dresses of the time, and Rufus had thought he’d detected a glint of appreciation in Wyatt’s eyes as he’d given her a once over when she’d looked away. 

So, no, they weren’t having the most fun in the world, but it could always be worse. Little did he know that he was about to have the scare of his life in their tiny, creepy hotel room. 

TIMELESS

Rufus wasn’t sure what had woken him. He blinked a moment in that hazy state between sleep and full wakefulness when he heard her voice. 

“We can’t let you live,” she whispered, and if he wasn’t awake before, he was then. He shot up straight in bed, eyes darting around trying to find the source of his terror. For a fleeting moment he believed the creepy room was haunted, but then his eyes settled on Lucy standing next to his bed, holding a surprisingly ominous looking letter opener. 

“Lucy! What the hell?!” he shrieked. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out her silhouette in the dark room, lit only by the moon through the window’s curtains.

Rufus heard a thunk across the room and jumped again. “Ow,” he heard Wyatt moan. “What’s going on?” He sat up from his position on the floor to see what was happening. 

“It’s your fault!” Lucy yelled. The letter opener was waving around in the air, and even though Rufus knew it was Lucy, the maniacal gleam in her eyes wasn’t calming him down any. 

“I haven’t done anything!” Rufus defended himself. Wyatt stood up and made his way over to them. “A little help here, man?” 

“You know what you did!” Lucy shouted, raising the letter opener to illustrate her point. Wyatt quickly grabbed it out of her hand, wondering what the hell was going on. She yelped, just then realizing he was there. Seeing her weapon was taken away, her eyes began to water. “He took all of the peaches!” she wailed, before wandering away to stand in front of the mirror. 

“What?” Rufus wondered aloud just as Wyatt burst out laughing. 

Seeing his questioning glance, Wyatt explained. “She’s sleepwalking.” 

“She almost fileted me!” 

Wyatt rolled his eyes but ignored Rufus. “Lucy,” he called. She turned around and although he knew she wasn’t in her right mind at the moment, the quiver of her lip still sent a sharp pain through his chest. “It’s okay. We’ll get more peaches in the morning.” 

“The puppies won’t unlock the doors if we don’t bring them some milk,” was her response, and he gave up trying to reason with her. 

“Okay, Lucy,” he comforted, reaching over and rubbing her arms and shoulders comfortingly. “Let’s go back to bed.” He started to lead her back to her bed and he thanked the universe that she went along willingly. When they reached her bed he pulled back the covers so she could climb in. Once she settled on her pillow he pulled them up to her chin. “Goodnight,” he told her.

As he turned away she grabbed his hand. “Promise it’s okay?” she whispered. 

He looked at her quizzically, but he was pretty sure she was still asleep. The vulnerable look cut into him and for a moment he forgot Rufus was sitting in the other bed watching them. He twisted his hand to hold hers before leaning in and using his other hand to smooth her hair away from her face. “I promise,” he told her. She nodded solemnly and he gave into the impulse to kiss her forehead, abruptly straightening when he remembered he had an audience. 

Glancing over at Rufus, he saw him look away quickly. Knowing he was busted he said nothing. Lucy had fallen back into a deeper sleep again, so Wyatt started to get back into his bed of blankets on the floor.

“You know, it’s still not gay if you want to sleep with me,” Rufus called out. 

“Rufus, I do not want to sleep with you,” he responded. 

“Sleep in the bed, I mean,” Rufus clarified. 

Wyatt weighed his options but decided the floor was killing his back. “Alright, move over.” 

He climbed into bed next to Rufus who valiantly said nothing about the exchange with Lucy. As he settled into the bed he turned to face Lucy’s bed a few feet away from them. She once more looked peaceful, and as he settled into sleep he tried hard not to think about why that pleased him so much.


End file.
